My Turn
by TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: April has always been the one to make the first move. Donnie is tired of waiting so decides it's his turn.


**A/N: because I've always wanted to do a descriptive kiss scene. And because you might need some Apritello healing after the pain I put y'all through in "Wedding Haze"**

* * *

He wasn't in his room much in the past 15 years. He had basically been living in his lab. However with the sudden rise of excitement in their lives he found himself retiring to the small and cluttered room more often. Some days the larger, more organized lab offered little to no shelter from his brothers. Be it from day to day things or pure cabin (or should he say "sewer") fever.

The others could be restless to say the least. When they were from lack of any type of mission, like now where the foot and Krang were currently no problem, they would get antsy. Their methods of stress and anxiety relief was usually loud too. Donnie found that listening to a combination of Raph kicking the shell out of a training dummy, Mikey's tv shows, and Leo's monologuing to no one (when he wasn't meditating) combined could be quite stressful in themselves causing him to over or under calculate an equesion on his stress reliever, experimenting.

The days when April _and_ Casey vistited were best. Especially today. Don was on his last nerve and about to explode on his brothers like his latest experiment had just done to him when two of their four human friends entered the lab. Before he new it Raph and Mikey were leaving to skateboard with Casey and Leo had decided to retire to the dojo to meditate in complete peace for once. That left just himself and April, alone. He was still standing in the doorway to his lab as he watched April contemplate whether or not she would go and join Leo. Instead she just shrugged and walked towards Donnie.

He did not move from his place so when she reached him she grabbed his arm and practically dragged him into the lab saying "What are you working on now?"

Once they traced the middle of the large room she let go and walked stool across from where he usually worked, plopping herself down on it she closely examined the fuchsia liquid swirling in the beaker closets to her.

"Nothing significant." He replied as he walked to the other side of the desk. However once he realized that the beaker her pale face was so close to was the one that had exploded moments before he quickly picked it up saying, "I wouldn't do that." She gave him a look of dismay that quickly changed to one of boredom. April then rose from her spot, crossed her arm, and turned her back to him looking for something that might take her interest.

Gosh she was so beautiful. Donnie hated that bored look on her face since he took the beaker away yet he just wanted her to be safe. But damn was she gorgeous. And not just her face or body but her mind and personality as well. How could someone like him, a hideous mutant turtle, end up with a ravishing and smart girl like her? He often found himself questioning and pondering over this late at night when he was actually his his room. Compared to his lab the room had nothing complex enough to tinker or experiment with so his usually busy mind often wandered when not preoccupied with whatever thing he was working on.

He was also very smart so you'd think these late night thoughts would have one conclusion. Yet somehow it always came down to, "She can't really like me. Over a million _men_ in the world there's no way she's choose a _boy_ like me." and the real tosser, "But...she has kissed me before. And more than just a quick on on my cheek. There was that time at the farm house..." Sometimes these thought would render him unable to sleep and some nights he'd exhaust his brain so much on them he'd practically pass out.

As that day at the farmhouse got further and further away in the past he stopped feeling like it was relevant. In fact, counting the time they had been in space, it had been at least over half a year since she had shown any significant sign of affection towards him. He even stopped feeling so nervous in her presence. Just like now.

If you asked him hecwould be unable to name the thing that gave him the courage for what he was about to do. Except he would tell you that he was tired of waiting on her to make the move. If she felt the same way about him that he felt towards her then she wouldn't push him away. And if she did he wouldn't care because he finally did it.

So coming to that conclusion he swiftly moved out from behind his desk and walked up to her, her back still to him. She paid him no mind until she felt his hands on her waist and she suddenly was met face to face with the purple clad turtle and without further heed he placed his lips on hers. So far so good. She had not pushed him back yet but he figured it was because she was still in shock, he could tell this by how stuff she was. Gosh her lips were so soft and they were warm as well enhancing the experience. Even more so when she relaxed, pushed her lips against his, wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned her body a little closer to his.

A hum from her soon followed which surprised Donnie. He then pulled his head back in surprised but didn't show it. Instead he focused on taking in April's features. Her eyes were as blue as...as...well...to compare those eyes to anything wouldn't do those beautiful orbs justice. The sky seemed too light and the ocean seemed too dark. They were a color all their own.

This close he could see the hint of freckles across her nose on her usually pale and fair skin. They were actually pretty cute. She wore no makeup save for some eye liner and mascara but she didn't need to. He was glad she didn't for he would never had been able to see the light freckles that accented her plain face. Not that plain was bad it just added on to her already outstanding beauty in his opinion.

His gaze dropped to her lips. They as well were perfect. Usually they were a soft rosy pink but now they were darker from the pressure their short, yet longest they had ever shared, kiss.

Apparently she was tired of waiting on him to continue or back away because her hands moved to the sides of his head pulling closer to her own and forcing their lips to meet once more. He made his own move by bringing one hand from her hip to the middle of her back and the other to the back of her head pulling April as close to him as physically possible and maybe even more so. The passion in their second round was definitely there and ever burning.

At this point he wondered if it would be wrong to make out with her. He was only 15 reaching 16 and she was nearing 17. He decided that would have to wait for another time.

Just as her hands dropped back to around his neck he pulled back and smiled in what he thought was a confident and proud way. And in truth it was but it was marred by his gap making it seem goofy. Despite this she just gave him a smile and said, "Why in the hell did you wait so long?"

* * *

 **Okay so I'm writing this (all in the span non stop for about an hour) and halfway through I thing "Holy heck I've never even kissed anyone before and yet I'm writing this?" Like what even. Lol so uh...if this like ISNT how you kiss tell me. And I was gonna get it T rated and have them make out buuuuttt... Idk how you make out so XD anyway I hope you enjoyed this Apriletello fluff.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
